this is your fault, but I love you anyway
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They were always getting her into something, but she loved them anyway. Muggle!AU


Note: Muggle!AU

* * *

Angelina didn't like this. She didn't like it one bit. This plan that George had concocted was not as foolproof as he wanted it to be. She could see fault after fault in trying to set a prank off in the principal's office, but George was persistent.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal, George," she said.

"Pfft," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "The plan is perfectly legal."

Angelina stared at him in disbelief. "Literally everything about this is illegal. We could get expelled!"

"When has that ever stopped us before, Angelina?" he asked her, staring with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

*"Did you suddenly grow a set of balls or something?" she demanded. "This plan won't work like this!"

"Oi! I've always had balls," George argued. "You've just never seen them." *

"With good reason," Angeline muttered.

"It's going to work, Ang. I promise! Would I ever let you down?"

Angelina sighed, opting not to answer his question with the obvious. It was days like this that Angelina was glad that Fred was sick in bed. She couldn't dissuade one, let alone both twins, that the plan was awful.

However, no matter how bad things were going to get (because let's face it, they were going to get bad) Angelina stood by the twins' sides on their prank missions. Someone had to keep a level head and knock sense in them occasionally.

If only she could have done so this time.

Nevertheless, Angelina rolled up the blueprints of the prank and concealing them in her dark jacket. Night was approaching quickly, and she and George would be on the move soon.

As she looked around the twins' 'invention room', Angelina shook her head while George began posing in his black attire.

"Ready, Ang?" he asked her.

Angelina sucked in a breath and nodded. The sooner they got this done, the sooner she could get George home before his mum found out and stuffed them both with something unpleasant.

* * *

"This is all your fault, George," Angelina grumbled as she picked at the trash with her poking stick.

Just as she expected, the plan did not work. Not only had the principal upgraded the security system, there were night guards. Since when did their town afford night guards?

Looking over at the goofy guy next to her, Angelina had her answer.

"How was I supposed to know they would upgrade since last week?" George snorted, skillfully moving his trash pile towards one of the other blokes who was also serving community service.

She rolled her eyes at him. "If it weren't for me, we'd have been expelled and probably serving jail time."

"It was just a harmless snake!" George protested.

"Don't forget the exploding pigeons you tried to smuggle in," Angelina retorted.

George turned his nose in the air dramatically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angelina scoffed. "You're not that virtuous."

"My virtue has nothing to do with this."

"Except your lying has everything to do with this."

The friends huffed at one another and continued to serve the first day of their community service. Angelina should have been more with him for failing, but she saw it coming. Not that it stopped her from attending anyway. Some friends scold and let their friends get in trouble on their own, but Angelina was that friend that dove in the fire along with the troublemakers.

She just couldn't help herself. She loved her boys. Even if she had to pick up trash for a year for one of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for The Houses Competition and HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **(THC) House** : Hufflepuff; **Position/Year** : HoH; **Category** : Short - Additional; **Prompt** : [Speech] "Literally everything about this is illegal."

 **(HSWW) Assignment #8 Muggle History Task 12 James Madison** : write about a loyal friend

 **Going, Going, Gone House Challenge** : (dialogue) "I'm pretty sure this is illegal."

 **Character Appreciation** : (character) Angelina Johnson (Bonus)

 **Disney Challenge** : Friendship

 **TV Addicts - Misfits** : (scenario) picking trash with other young offenders for community service, (word) virtue, (dialogue) "Did you suddenly grow a set of balls or something?"/"I've always had balls, you've never seen them!"

 **Jelly Bean Challenge** : Mango - George/Angelina

 **Word Count** : 590


End file.
